Change log
1.4.0.001 8 - Whenever any boss is alive you will be put under the Zen Potion effect without the buff icon appearing to prevent taking up buff slots. This was done because having random enemies spawn during a boss fight is supremely annoying. 9 - Whenever your player is not near at least 3 town npcs you cannot hit Target or Super Dummies. 10 - While the boss rush is active all wire-activated mechanisms are disabled. 11 - Made several bosses less spammy with their projectiles. Makes them a bit easier but I feel it makes the fights better as a whole. 12 - Made Starfleet, Mariana, Virulence, Megafleet, True Bloody Edge, Barinautical, Barinade, Galactus Blade, Arterial Assault, Bloodfire Arrows, Mirror Blade, Exoblade, Burning Sky, and Rouge Slash cooler with new effects. 13 - Added Star Cannon EX and Starmada. 14 - Added some sort of bow with a really weird name that does really cool and weird things. 15 - Leviathan now charges at the player after spawning enemies when below 50% HP. 16 - Forced boss downed bools to sync in multiplayer immediately. This should remove the issues with the buffed events like the post-DoG Frost and Pumpkin Moons. 17 - Made Cryogen's Ice Blast projectiles tangible rather than just dust. 18 - Cosmic Immaterializer minion does exceptionally less damage if you're using a non-summoner class. 19 - While under the effects of Chaos State the Counter Scarf dodge will have a longer cooldown. While under the effects of Counter Scarf Dodge Cooldown the Chaos State debuff will last longer when applied. 20 - Immunity frames are now capped at 2 seconds, 120 ticks, in revengeance mode and higher. 21 - Shadow Dodge buff duration in revengeance mode and higher is reduced to 6 seconds. 22 - Added tooltips to items that help you survive in the abyss so you know which help and which don't. 23 - Added Copper Hammer to Starter Bag. 24 - Added Underwater breathing to Abyssal Diving Suit. 25 - Added crafting recipe for Guide Voodoo Doll. 26 - Changed Stardust Staff name to Eidolon Staff. 27 - Made SCal not deal contact damage while she's immobile during bullet hells and last phase. 28 - Added some tooltips for what the soul artifacts do. 29 - Calamitas can't be targeted by homing projectiles while brothers are alive. 30 - Buffed Demonshade Armor. 31 - Due to buffed demonshade armor boss rush entities have been given heightened stats. 32 - Removed Iron Heart activation prevention timer. 33 - Added Death and Defiled Rune to Starter Bag. 34 - Some new sound effects by Turquoise. 35 - Nerfed Halibut Cannon. 36 - Ceaseless Void fix. 37 - Made some vanilla bosses on rev+ less spammy with their projectiles. 38 - Changed the main planetoid to generate something else rather than the alchemy table and etc. 39 - Astrageldon reworked into an entirely different fight. 40 - Fixed Eldritch Soul Artifact giving negative melee speed. 41 - Rage and Adrenaline no longer despawn sentries. 42 - Length of time between spawned sentinels in DoG fight reduced from 10 minutes to 2 minutes, puts more pressure on players to kill them before another one spawns. 43 - Increased length of time between Signus and DoG phase 2 during the DoG fight from 1 second to 10 seconds. 44 - Removed SCal hitcap but made her do significantly more damage to compensate. 45 - New sound effects by Nitro. 46 - SCal now deals Vulnerability Hex on all modes with her attacks. 47 - Reduced debuff duration of Vulnerability Hex from SCal's attacks. 48 - Vulnerability Hex now inflicts a DoT instead of simply reducing life regen to 0. 49 - Fixed issue where Signus wouldn't appear ichored when he actually was ichored. 50 - Daylight, Moonlight, and Cosmolight can no longer be used while a boss is active. 51 - Cosmic Immaterializer minion no longer fires projectiles immediately upon being summoned. 52 - Rage and Adrenaline no longer despawn Providence shell-phase flames and her crystal. 53 - Fixed some issues with sentries like the Dreadmine Staff and Energy Staff not counting towards max sentry amount. 54 - Added new music for Supreme Calamitas. 55 - Added new music for the Abyss. 56 - During the boss rush hostile projectiles will despawn when a boss is defeated. 57 - Attempted to make the Abyss deeper on medium and large worlds. 58 - Fixed barcode issue in the underworld. 59 - Changed Tarragon Ranged and Bloodflare Mage armor set bonuses. 60 - Nerfed Tarragon Summoner set bonus area of effect damage. 61 - Determination Breaker now kills you instantly if you are in lava. 62 - Fixed certain bows that shoot multiple arrows giving back more arrows than were used. 63 - Fixed Overloaded Sludge working again once only the Core is dead. 64 - Fixed Draedon's Forge not counting as Hellforge, for Hellstone Bars. 65 - Fixed Xeroc Mask tooltip mentioning 2 minions incorrectly, instead of the intended 3. 66 - Disabled difficulty-changing items during the boss rush. 67 - New sound effect by Official sors™. 68 - Elemental Quiver no longer clones the Flak Kraken gun. 69 - While riding any mount all modded dashes are disabled. This includes if you start a dash and then get on a mount mid-dash. 70 - Taking less than 100 damage from any of SCal's attacks will cause instant death on Revengeance and Death Mode. 71 - Moved SCal's seeker ring closer to her and raised the seeker's HP. 72 - God Slayer Melee and Auric Melee bonus now reduce damage that is 80 or below to 1 damage instead of negating it entirely. 73 - Optimized a lot of code. Maybe it'll help with lag...maybe not. 74 - DD2 bow and Butcher are no longer duplicated by the Elemental Quiver. 75 - Made HotE waifus into one buff icon. 76 - Fixed Armageddon item tool tip displaying incorrect treasure bag amounts. 77 - Turning the waifus off will make the HotE stat boosts slightly higher. 78 - Added something neat near the bottom of the Abyss. 79 - Nerfed a lot of accessories. 80 - Counter Scarf cooldown now gives a bonus to all damage and crit classes instead of just melee. 81 - Added Astral Expansion and Astral resprites. 82 - Secret additions, 2 of them in fact. 83 - Moved Astral Meteor/Biome strike zone down a bit to hopefully prevent striking planetoids. 84 - New Town NPC dialogue. 85 - Worm bosses now drop a stack of stuff when killed instead of a stack of nothing. 86 - Now that it has been tested and basically approved. Buffed Phase 2 Yharon AI-wise. 87 - Due to their homing abilities, reduced Verium and Chlorophyte Bullet damage values when they strike an enemy. 88 - Nerfed Eldritch Soul Artifact slightly and nerfed Nanotech homing blade spawn frequency. 89 - Melee weapons that spawn more projectiles when you hit enemies with the blade now use the correct damage values (the item's damage value). This prevents the projectile from getting a quadruple crit multiplier for insane damage. 90 - Buffed Aegis Blade. 91 - Buffed Briny Baron razorblade projectile. 92 - Valediction and Nebulash nerfed slightly in damage. 93 - Opal Striker now inflicts 0 knockback. 94 - Fixed a few weapons not inflicting the proper damage type with their projectiles, the rest will be fixed in 1.4.1. 95 - Increased Scourge of the Cosmos range before it starts to fall. 96 - True Forbidden Oathblade now requires a few Living Shards and Ashes of Calamity to move it post-Plantera/Calamitas. 97 - Reverted the Brimblade nerf and nerfed Daedalus Throwing set instead. 98 - Buffed Hematemesis. 99 - Nerfed Ataxia Melee. 100 - Buffed Malachite and Vesuvius. 101 - Reduced bullet spread on Dragon's Breath. 102 - Buffed Vivid Clarity (you need very high IQ to use it), Subsuming Vortex, and Photoviscerator. 103 - Buffed Exoblade. 104 - Reduced DR for a lot of enemies and bosses I guess. 105 - Very slightly boosted certain boss HP values to compensate for change 104. 106 - Reduced Brain of Cthulhu Creeper respawn rates in rev and death mode. 107 - Most post-ML bows now only convert wooden arrows to their special arrows, otherwise they fire the other ammo types.